


The Merits of Soft Sciences

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: Rodney accidentally takes John to a conference for researchers and their partners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #245: Invitation.

Rodney was about to delete the invitation to the conference when the location caught his eye. Vancouver.

Jeannie had been badgering him to visit them. If he was there at a conference, he could say that he'd fulfilled his brotherly duties while still having an excuse for not having more time for her.

He looked for the date, yes, that would work. Oh, and there was the option for a plus one. He knew that some conferences offered a program for people tagging along. Not that he still had someone who'd... Well, he could maybe ask John.

He could certainly use a change of scenery, and it would be way to temper Jeannie. Not that John's presence would necessarily keep her from yelling at Rodney. It wouldn't hurt.

~~

It was a testament to how bored John was that his answer had been a simple, "Yeah, okay, why not," without even a token protest.

Rodney informed Jeannie, and ten days later he and John arrived at the hotel ready to get their things at the registration desk.

"Dr. Rodney McKay," he announced.

The woman at the desk typed something into her laptop and quickly found him. "Yes, Dr. McKay." She pushed over a bag and explained that he would find everything he needed in there. "Including the badge for John Sheppard," she finished. "Is he your husband?"

"Excuse me?!" Rodney asked.

"I'm sorry, you didn't specify your relationship with Mr. Sheppard in the registration form, and we would like to collect this information for statistical purposes," the woman said, smiling at him.

"Why on Earth would my relationship with—" Rodney began, when he suddenly felt a hand on is arm pulling him away.

"Rodney? Do you have a minute?" John asked _very_ pointedly.

"I don't know what kind of statistics these people—" Rodney started, but was interrupted again.

"Have you by any chance skipped over the actual topic of this conference?" John asked.

"Well, the invitation specifically addressed my scientific credentials, so it's not like it's—" This time Rodney interrupted himself when John pointed at a poster on the wall opposite of the registration desk.

_The challenges of maintaining healthy relationships in demanding research positions_

"You have got to be kidding me," Rodney said.

"Ah," John said. "So it was an accident."

"Of course," Rodney said. "I don't even know what this conference is supposed to be about." He frowned at the poster.

"You can't think of any challenges for a relationship for someone with a job like you?" John asked.

"Relationships are challenging period," Rodney said. "I don't know what in particular my job would—"

"How about forgetting to meet someone because you just want to finish something?" John asked. "Or forgetting even food over work?"

"I do _not_ —"

"My Charles is the same," a voice came from behind them. "I envy his ability to focus on a single matter for hours, but by God, it _can_ be a challenge." A slightly older woman smiled knowingly at them. She was joined by an older man who rolled his eyes.

Rodney stared at her. Was this what the conference would be like?

His horror must have shown on his face because the man said, "Leave them alone, Ellie. We need to register or do you want to be late?"

The couple moved on.

"Realizing that even though you are responsible for your department, not everything that happens is your fault," John went on as if they hadn't been interrupted. His voice had become softer.

"That's hardly something that only I struggle with," Rodney said with a look.

"You wanted to know what the topic of the conference was," John said. "Since you didn't bother to actually find out before registering," he added with a smirk.

"Hey, I can't recall _you_ asking either," Rodney said.

"You promised snacks and gratitude for protecting you from your sister," John said.

"I'll grant you the snacks, but I have no idea what you're talking about when it comes to my sister," Rodney said loftily.

John leaned in conspiratorially. "I can read between the lines," he said. Straightening, he asked, "What about it then?" He nodded towards the poster. "Wanna bail?"

"The SGC has paid for this," Rodney said. "It's a little late to feign sickness."

"And maybe we'll learn something," John said. "That's the spirit."

"I'm assuming the conference is for...partners," Rodney said.

"So I've gathered," John said.

"Just checking that you're okay with that," Rodney said.

"I don't think public displays of affection will be mandatory," John said, sounding amused.

Rodney sighed. "Any particular wishes as what I should list you for the statistics. Let's assume husband is out after my reaction to that."

"Partner will be fine," John said.

"All right," Rodney said, returning to the registration desk.

~~

Jennifer should have heard this, Rodney thought when one presentation talked about the different types of stress handling. He'd tried to explain to her that his venting wasn't an issue and that he wasn't "building up anger" that way. He was just letting off steam.

He didn't think she'd ever believed him. Maybe hearing it from someone else in different words would have convinced her.

Not that it really mattered. It hadn't been his "attitude" that had ended the relationship. Jennifer had gotten tired of the IOA deciding what to do with them and received an offer for a dream job. Rodney hadn't wanted to leave Atlantis.

And as much as they'd loved each other and as good as their relationship had been, neither of them had loved the other enough to give up what they saw as their future.

It had been quite civil and not even particularly painful considering that he'd gotten close to proposing to her.

Maybe it had even been a good thing that it had ended like this. He sometimes wondered if the same would have happened if they'd already been married. It might have been inevitable. Unless this situation never would have come up and they could have just stayed together, never realizing that at the first major sacrifice they'd bail.

Yes, it was good that it had happened sooner rather than later.

~~

"Interesting presentation," John said innocently when they left the room.

"Nothing groundbreaking," Rodney said. "It's nice to see it compiled so concisely, but I didn't really need the validation that my venting is a perfectly normal stress response."

John looked slightly surprised.

"Yes, I recognized myself," Rodney said. "Whatever you may think, I am in fact very self-aware."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," John said. "I'm surprised you're not complaining about everything they said."

"That wasn't physics," Rodney said. "Like so often in social sciences they presented findings that make you go, 'Oh, you really needed a study for _that_.'"

John snorted.

"Though, to be fair, sometimes such studies disprove something that was once believed since it was 'common sense'. Like the 'fact' that children need a father and a mother to be raised optimally," Rodney said.

John raised his eyebrows. "Did you just say something non-disparaging about the 'voodoo' sciences?"

"Yes, I did. Miracles never cease," Rodney said, rolling his eyes. "Now shut up and tell me where we should go next. It's the slot for workshops."

"How am I supposed to shut up and tell you where to go next at the same time?" John asked.

Rodney ignored him and scanned the available workshops. "Oh, this one's for you. 'Expressing your emotions in constructive ways'."

"No," John said, looking unamused. He stepped up to stand next to Rodney and read over his shoulder.

"Spending too much time apart is hardly an issue for us," Rodney said, reading about a workshop that helped coping with that.

"How about this one?" John asked, pointing at the program.

Rodney read where he'd pointed. "Are you joking?"

"You've complained about back pain," John said.

"And you're offering to _massage_ me?" Rodney asked.

"It can't hurt to try it," John said. "We won't be naked or anything. It's just an introduction. And the other workshops sound boring or not applicable to us."

"O-kay," Rodney said.

~~

"You know, if you—" John started.

Rodney stopped him by raising his hand. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," John said.

"Okay, then proceed, unless it's a suggestion of exercising or something related," Rodney said.

John opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he said, "Exercising _does_ —"

"What did I just say?" Rodney said, glaring at him.

"I just wanted to point out that it would help," John said.

"Let me check if they have a repeat of that workshop about talking about your feelings," Rodney said, getting out the program.

"I'll shut up," John said.

"Smart man," Rodney said.

"That's why you mar— No wait, we didn't go with that. It doesn't sound as good with 'having a relationship with me'," John said.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're putting so much thought into your terrible jokes. Which presentation do you want to see next?" Rodney asked.

~~

"You know," John said when they left the last presentation. "This wasn't..."

"As bad as you feared?" Rodney guessed.

"What I expected when I agreed to join you," John finished. "But yeah, wasn't bad. Even insightful at points."

"You know how it goes with these topics," Rodney said. "You get one percent insight and 99 percent reminding you of stuff you already know. But I'll give you that they did a reasonable job with that.

"I'm sure that'll make a testimonial for the next time," John said with a smirk.

Rodney only gave him a look before checking the time. "I hope there's a taxi outside. Jeannie is expecting us."

"Should you call her?" John asked.

"No, it's still fine," Rodney said as they walked out.

The taxi ride wasn't too long and Rodney managed to cut John's teasing about his new respect for soft sciences short by threatening to suggest to Woolsey that they hire the people who did the workshop about expressing their feelings in Atlantis.

"Hi, Jeannie. I hope we're not too late," John said when Jeannie opened the door and Rodney was stuck wondering if she'd insist on a hug.

"No, I'll be done in a few minutes. Come in," Jeannie said. She hugged both Rodney and John. "Kaleb and Madison are still getting dessert, but they'll be back in a moment."

They followed her into the living room, where various papers were spread out on the coffee table.

"While they're still out and I finish up dinner, you can take a look at something I worked on," Jeannie said.

"You know that you can send these over the secure connection we gave you access to," Rodney said.

"Yes, Mer, I know," Jeannie said, sounding exasperated. "It's just not yet in a stage where I would _ask_ for feedback, but since you've finally found it in yourself to visit us."

"And how do you thank me for it?" Rodney muttered.

"We're really happy to be here," John said with his most disarming smile.

Jeannie snorted. "What was the topic of the conference anyway? Since you apparently can't fly over just for a visit to your only sister."

"Uh," Rodney said, calculating how much she'd make fun of him and if it would score points with her if she found out that he'd only chosen the conference because it was in Vancouver or if it would just make her be more annoyed that he went to a conference he wasn't even interested in to not spend so much time with her.

Jeannie didn't wait for his answer, grabbing the conference bag he was still carrying. She took out the program and Rodney braced himself for laughter or yelling, but instead Jeannie looked from him to John and back, then smiled at him and said, "Oh, Mer. I'm so happy for you."

Then she pulled him into a hug.

"You could have just _said_ something," she added, shoving the bag back at him before turning to John to hug him as well.

John let it happen, awkwardly putting one hand on her arm. He looked over her shoulder and raised his eyebrows at Rodney in question.

"Oh, I really need to get in the kitchen," Jeannie said. "You can tell me all about how it happened later." Then she rushed off.

"You don't want to correct her?" John asked.

"I..." Rodney began. "I'm still stunned that something I did was met with wholehearted approval from her."

"Well, it was something that you didn't _actually_ do," John pointed out.

There was that.

The thing was, he could have. He and John were...very good friends. And Rodney would be lying if he said he had never noticed how attractive John was.

He didn't even have the excuse any more of not knowing if John was straight. Whatever doubt had remained was gone since that encounter in town where Rodney had accidentally bumped into John and a guy. After pointed looks from the guy, John had obviously felt forced to introduce Rodney, which had been met with an enthusiastic response.

"Oh, you're Rodney. He talks a lot about you," the guy had said. Then he'd introduced himself—Rodney couldn't for the life of him remember his name—and after a moment where Rodney had just stared blankly at him, he'd added, "The guy John's been dating."

That had been the extent of that.

John had looked so uncomfortable that Rodney had excused himself. Rodney hadn't thought and still didn't think it was because of the outing but rather because John didn't consider the guy his boyfriend. It would be a Sheppard thing to agree to more dates after a one-night-stand because it was the lazy man's way to more sex.

Either way they'd never discussed it and after that John did seem to go out less. Not that Rodney had been checking or anything.

He also hadn't thought too seriously about what it meant that he knew for sure that John wasn't straight. He'd still been with Jennifer back then, and it hadn't seemed...appropriate.

Though maybe looking back that in itself was a sign where his thoughts would have led.

"I didn't," Rodney agreed. "But..."

"But..?" John asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I... Have you ever thought about it?" Rodney asked. "Us?" he added for clarification.

John looked at him, opened his mouth, closed it again, then exhaled and looked away.

Which seemed to be more than would be a required for a no, so it probably meant yes. Though there were various scenarios in which the answer to that question was yes, and John still wouldn't be interested in pursuing it.

"Too late?" Rodney guessed.

John looked at him, frowning. "I... You really...?"

"Thought about it," Rodney said. "And tried not to when I was still with Jennifer. But now I'm not, and you're not seeing anyone either..." After a moment he added, "As far as I know," because with John there was no telling what he thought necessary to hide.

"There's no one," John said.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"I've thought about it...far too often in the past," John admitted. "Tried to cut down on that."

Rodney wasn't sure if that meant John thought it was a bad idea or if he just wanted to explain why he'd never said anything. He also wondered for how long John had been having these thoughts.

"I'm a bit... I didn't think..." John still seemed to struggle with what was happening. If it was indeed happening. "Really?" he finally asked, both incredulous and slightly hopeful.

Rodney had to laugh and took a step towards John. "I found you aggravatingly attractive from the start," he said. "The rest just..." He made a gesture with his hand.

John nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Okay?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," John said, eyes dipping to Rodney's lips.

This was it then. They both hesitated for a moment longer, then moved at once, noses bumping into each other as they got the angles wrong. They both laughed nervously, then John took Rodney's face in his hands, and they kissed.

And yes, this was... Rodney struggled to think of appropriate words. He dropped the bag and moved his arms around John since his body seemed to be more eloquent than his brain at the moment.

Hmmm.

Their kiss deepened and warmth spread in Rodney's body along with excitement and content. Love.

He vaguely heard the door opening and people talking.

A moment later he heard Jeannie clearing her throat loudly.

They slowly ended the kiss.

Jeannie lifted one eyebrow. "This is recent, isn't it?" she asked.

"You could say that," Rodney said with a glance at John, who grinned.

"Kaleb and Madison are here and dinner is ready," she said, still looking a bit curious.

Rodney took John's hand and squeezed it, moving towards the kitchen before letting go, knowing that John would be right behind him.


End file.
